To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a fourth generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a communication system beyond 4G network or a system since the post long term evolution (LTE).
To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a super high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of a radio wave in the super high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna technologies have been discussed.
Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies, such as an advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) which are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
Meanwhile, the 5G communication system may use the beamforming and a terminal (user equipment (UE)) may measure signal strength of a beam (hereinafter, may be mingled with a beam) transmitted from a base station and may use the measured signal to manage mobility, such as a handover, a cell addition, a cell release, and a cell change. More specifically, the base station may transmit a beam reference signal that is a beamformed reference signal and the UE may measure strength, quality, or the like of the beam reference signal and report the measured strength, quality, or the like to the base station. In an embodiment of the present disclosure, the information generated by measuring, by the UE, the beam reference signal is called beam measurement information. Therefore, the base station may use the received beam measurement information for the mobility management, such as the handover, the cell addition, the cell release, and the cell change.
However, in the 5G communication system, the base station may use an array antenna, or the like to form a plurality of beams and use the formed beams to transmit the plurality of beam reference signals. Therefore, the UE may use the plurality of received beam reference signals to generate the plurality of beam measurement signals. However, the mobility management, such as the handover, the cell addition, the cell release, and the cell change is performed in a cell unit, and therefore a method for supporting mobility management performed in a cell unit using a plurality of beam measurement information is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.